


Cracking

by LilacsLast



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsLast/pseuds/LilacsLast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franklin Nelson is a great friend and an amazing lawyer. Franklin Nelson is a terrible boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracking

“I put up with a lot from you, Nelson, but I will not put up with this,” 

That’s the first thing Marci said when Foggy told her. And okay, if she had told him she was quitting her job while they were having their anniversary dinner, he’d probably be pissed too. 

“Well, you’re just going to have to,” Foggy shrugged. He hoped they can go back to their dinner soon. He went to the best French place in town that she loves. It’s not cheap and it’s not like he’s got a job anymore to pay for it.

She laughed after a second, then comes the glare. “You’re actually serious?”

“Yes,”

“You had a shot at partner and now you’re just going to leave it because Murdock asked you to,” She laughed again. “Unbelievable,” She stood up from the table and stormed into the bedroom. 

“Mars, wait!” Foggy followed her. “Come on, we’ll talk about this! What are you doing?” He stopped in the doorway. She had a suitcase on the bed, riffling through the dresser drawer. “You’re not leaving! This is your place!”

“That’s right, I’m not the one leaving. You are,” And that was his suitcase and one of his drawers in the dresser. She turned around with her arms full of his sweats and dumped them into the suitcase. 

“Where am I supposed to go?”

“I dunno. How about Murdock’s? Since he talked you into it,” She turned to the closet now and started pulling out his suits. “You can plan your life of poverty together.”

“This isn’t Matt’s fault,”

“It isn’t?” She turned around, clutching a dinosaur tie in one hand. It was birthday present from Matt. She rolled her eyes at him. “Foggy, he says jump and you say how high. I’m really fucking tired of being third wheel in my own damn relationship.”

“That’s not true!” Foggy shouted back.

“If it weren’t true, you would have called me today at work and said ‘Hey Marci, Matt has this really fucking batshit idea and I was wondering what you think I should do?’ but you didn’t because the only people that matter here are Nelson and Murdock, idiots at law! Not Marci! Why would you ever think of asking your girlfriend of four years!?” She was red in the face now, but at least she’d stopped throwing his stuff in the suitcase. 

“I don’t have to run everything by you. You’re not my keeper,” 

“But I am your girlfriend and if you don’t think that’s enough to discuss major life decisions with, than you can get out,” It hit him that her face was turning red, not completely from anger. Those were tears. He stepped forward into the room.

“Marci,”

“Don’t, Foggy,” She threw Matt’s stupid dinosaur birthday tie to the floor. He could feel everything they'd built in the last four years cracking and breaking. “I’m not getting any younger. I’m 27. My sorority sisters are getting married and having kids and I wasted four years of my life on you and you still act like we’re two horny law students making out at a frat party. Murdock gets the best of you and I get whatever he's not using,”

“I don’t--”

“Tell me you thought about me once when Murdock came up with that stupid idea and I don’t mean afterward while you were stealing bagels and thought ‘oh shit, Marci’s gonna be pissed,’” He couldn’t lie to her, only stood on the opposite side of the bed, mouth moving like a fish on land. Words were like water. 

“That’s what I thought,”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally the first part of a longer work that never got off the ground but I think it's pretty good by itself. Maybe eventually the other parts will manifest themselves


End file.
